


circadian rhythms

by silvercobwebs



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Deadpool (Comics), Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, M/M, Multi, OT3, Threesome - M/M/M, i apologise for nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-15 22:37:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvercobwebs/pseuds/silvercobwebs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's slowly becoming more and more familiar a sight to Peter when he stirs and sees Wade's scarred features smushed against the pillow beside him. Not Wade's face that is – that's become everyday and mundane (at least to everyone but Wade), but Wade asleep. Usually Peter's the only one in bed of a morning. Wade rarely actually sleeps, but when he does, Peter is pretty sure he could drive a tank through the room complete with full military tattoo, and Wade wouldn't stir, maybe just mumble something indecipherable about G.I.Joe and plastic underpants before turning over onto his side.</p>
<p>Or: A day in the life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. a.m.

a.m.

It's slowly becoming more and more familiar a sight to Peter when he stirs and sees Wade's scarred features smushed against the pillow beside him. Not Wade's face that is – that's become everyday and mundane (at least to everyone but Wade), but Wade _asleep_. Usually Peter's the only one in bed of a morning. Wade rarely actually sleeps, but when he does, Peter is pretty sure he could drive a tank through the room complete with full military tattoo, and Wade wouldn't stir, maybe just mumble something indecipherable about G.I.Joe and plastic underpants before turning over onto his side. Usually Peter can find him channel hopping, playing on the xbox, toying with ammo, or sometimes even cooking breakfast for them all. 

He doesn't tell Wade, but the breakfasts are his favourites, because if there's one thing Wade can cook, it's pancakes, and who doesn't love pancakes? They eat and talk and laugh together and it's just so stupidly domestic and ridiculous and Peter treasures every precious second.

So Wade cooks, and Matt looms behind him in case, he gravely intones in his best Serious Lawyer Superhero voice, Wade has another 'genius' idea about flambéed bananas and blowtorches, whilst Peter perches on the worktop and catches up on the news before he has to leave for work. He pretends to read sometimes, pretends to be immersed in the tv whilst watching the two of them argue about what should and should not go in or near a pancake, Matt's hand resting on Wade's hip whilst Wade switches a jar of peanut butter for a jar of dill pickles, half-heartedly trying to catch him out. 

Matt shakes his head and allows a small smirk to form before he switches them back. 'You're not even trying anymore,' he scolds. 'I'm insulted.'

'Just wait till you see what I put in the sugar,' Wade grins and Peter drops his heaping teaspoon with a clatter before it touches the side of his coffee cup. Their chef folds up with laughter whilst Matt carefully slides a perfect pancake onto a plate and places it in front of Peter. 

'Don't worry,' Matt reassures him as Peter pathetically attempts to tidy up the mess which he totally meant to cause really oh yeah, because he'd never fall for that old gag, no siree, 'he's bluffing.'

'How do you know, Horndog?' Wade calls over his shoulder, 'That little heartbeat trick doesn't work with me, remember?'

Matt licks a finger and dips it into the sugar bowl. 'It doesn't need to, Wade.' He slowly sucks on the digit and suddenly Peter feels like a horny teenager again, because that really shouldn't be quite so hot a thing to witness. 'I can smell your tampering a mile away.'

Wade pouts and returns to the stove, ranting about cheaters and the finer points of sabotage whilst Matt strokes the back of Peter's hand for a moment before sitting and carefully turning the volume down on the television. Peter feels a pang of guilt as he remembers Matt's hyperactive senses. He really should know better by now. It's why he only catches Matt asleep almost as often as Wade (but at least Matt actually sleeps). Matt is usually up at some godforsaken hour and has retreated to his soundproofed room, the one caveat of the relationship they all agreed to, although Peter knows that part of Wade still views it as a rejection. And to an extent it is, because Wade is simply too _loud_ for Matt. Wade is too loud for _everyone_ , Peter quips when Matt confesses this when they are alone, but Matt shakes his head. 

'No, not like that,' he sighs, frowning. 'He can't help it, I know but his heartbeat...' he runs a hand through his hair wearily. 'It's not even a hundred percent regular, let alone slow. It's...it's like torture sometimes.', his voice cracks momentarily before he attempts to joke, 'I swear I can hear his body regenerating .' 

Peter really wishes he could dismiss that as an exaggeration. 

A slender finger draws circles over Peter's wrist, making him shiver. 'Every time we touch, Pete, it's actually amazing, but too often it's just too damn _much_.' This time it's Matt who looks ready to burst with guilt, and Peter shakes his head. He knows it's much more than just this between them all, knows that Matt is never really with them on a Sunday morning, but no way is he going to bring up the big 'G' man in the sky. No freaking way. He'll deal with the practical stuff first, the questions that can be answered. 

'It's totally okay, we understand.' Peter soothes. 'You need your peace, it's cool and good and proper, really.' He teases. 'Besides, my crazy person date limit is one, here. Kinda planning on keeping it that way.' 

They both smile weakly, and some tension seems to drain from Matt's shoulders, but Wade must have good hearing too, or he's guessed the problem because – as Peter gently reminds him later whilst the two of them slouch on the couch - holding his breath won't make his heart beat any slower.

'I was bored, is all,' Wade responds with a sharp exhalation. A flicker of something dies in his eyes and he turns away. 'Just a game, y'know, Spidey-boy. It's not like I-' he catches himself, and Peter doesn't press him any further. Instead, he promises himself that he will make certain that one morning they will all wake up together, unreservedly content. Because if Peter Parker makes a promise, then the world damn well knows it's going to be kept. 

And so Matt leaves the sun-drenched apartment with case papers under one arm, white stick in the other, Peter with design schematics for Horizon Labs and a spare cartridge of web-fluid tucked into a pocket, and Wade... None of them are ever entirely sure what he's got up his sleeves, but he figures he'll find out one of these mornings. 

 

-end pt 1


	2. noon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade hates afternoons.

Wade hates afternoons. They're usually associated with long waits, tepid slushees, and an occasionally repressed desire to watch things explode, just so that _something_ will happen. Peter stares at him like he's grown another head (which admittedly could've been totally possible what with him being, well, him) when he mentions whilst they're in the hotdog queue that he's actually a very patient kinda guy thankyouverymuch. Not right now, he concedes as he elbows a gawking teen from the line, but merc life isn't all lollipops and gang wars you know. He's had to actually stake out places, wait for people, travel for hours on end in hot cramped airplanes full of incontinent pensioners and crying babies (or was it the other way round?) without even busting a few faces. Not even one!

Patience. He knows patience, loathes the boring-ass S.O.B, and Peter just shakes his head and hands him the chilli dog with a grimace. Huh. And most folks just add onions. 

The point is: Wade can be patient if he wants. But when he's got no job on the go and his boyf – partn - uh – when Matt and Peter are at work, afternoons suddenly become inescapably, desperately dull. This did not bode well at the start of their relationship as Wade decided that he required attention. It was only a little building that went boom, you see. An old abandoned (of course he'd checked, what? He's not as dumb as he's written, you know) warehouse on the outskirts of town just sitting there all decrepit and worthless and with 'blow me' scrawled across it in paint, how could he not?

So there may have been a little tiny explosion or seven. And naturally Spidey and Daredevil had to investigate. Which is pretty neat: like having your own really loud, really expensive Bat-signal with added third degree burns. Only not so neat when they find him camped out by a patch of freshly scorched grass with a blanket and a picnic basket, offering refreshments. 

'Hey, you made it!' Wade beams through his mask, jiggling a brightly coloured bottle. 'I brought beer and that weird fruity drink crap you guys like because I know, no drinking on the job right? But then I fig-' But Wade's sentence remains dangling as he's cut off by Matt's right hook and Peter's enraged yell. 

'You blew up a building just to get our attention?!' Peter looks at him as if the last thread of his sanity has been snipped in front of his eyes. 

Matt is quiet. Far, _far_ too quiet. It might be worrying Wade, just a little. Maybe. 

'No, not just your attention!' Wade protests as he gestures to the scene before him. 'For lunch.' He frowns and scratches the side of his head. 'Or is that brunch? No, wait, that's in the morning so I guess it's linner or dunch? Taco, anyone?' He'd bought the ones from the really good stand and everything, even remembered that Peter hates guacamole, the blasphemous little bug. 

Peter is almost shaking with rage. 'If I find out there was anything with a heartbeat inside that building I-'

'Whoa whoa whoa, what exactly do you think I am?' Wade asks, making a timeout sign with a couple of straws, whilst Matt still stares, silent. Okay so maybe he is worried about that now. Just a little. 'It was _abandoned_ , I checked. Gonna be imploded (the least sexy kind of 'plode' FYI) next week. Condemned and everything, pinky swear.'

'You know most people just call if they want to meet up for lunch,' Peter scowls, but grabs a taco-filled wrapper anyway, because it would be even more of a sin to waste perfectly good food on top of all of this nonsense.

'Linner.'

'Shut up.' Peter sits beside him and sighs. 

'Still going for that silent and mysterious shtick, Matty?' Wade suggests as he pats an empty spot beside him. 'I brought your favourite...' he sing-songs. Food always makes things better, Wade assures himself. It's like edible magic, but with no awkward 'I accidentally turned you into a hideous warty toad' after-effects. Well, at the worst there's gas. 

'No,' Matt seems to suddenly decide. 'No, this isn't going to work.' 

Peter frowns. 'Matt, it was dumb as hell, I know,' his voice softening, 'but that doesn't mean-'

Matt stalks toward them and towers over Wade's sprawled form. 'Doesn't it?' and Wade can feel Matt's eyes boring into his skull, which should be pretty funny really, considering he's a blind guy 'n all, but strangely there's this sudden empty feeling in his gut instead and his tongue has turned to lead. 

'I-' Wade begins, and a curl of Matt's lip shuts him right up again. 

'We made an agreement, Wade. No killing, no hurting innocents, remember?' Matt's voice is frighteningly reasonable. 'There is no room for compromise here. _None_. You want to act like a brat? Fine. You start putting lives at risk? Then we are _done_. Clear?'

Wade swallows. Hard. 

'Clear.' There is no other response, no witty comeback to offer. Wade has finally realised when not to throw away the best thing that can possibly ever happen to him. He nods, as if to seal the deal. 'Crystal clear.'

Matt pauses for a moment before turning on his heel. 'Good. I have a client to get back to.' He stops, not bothering to turn his head to address him. 'You can have the couch or the floor tonight, just don't get in the way.'

Wade offers a half-hearted salute as he watches Matt's form disappear into the distance. 'Well that was a real blow for good ole fashioned romance.' he idly comments, picking at a shred of lettuce, glad Peter can't hear his heart trying to makes its way back into his ribcage. 

'I'm sorry,' Peter touches his shoulder as Wade glances up at him, 'But he's right.' Peter continues. 'If this... Us is ever going to work then there are lines that none of us cross.' He takes a final bite of the taco, balls up the wrapper and it lands neatly in the basket with a rustle of paper. He squeezes Wade's shoulder before getting up. '..aaaand I've gotta go back to work too. I'll see you tonight?'

Wade nods and finds himself alone once more, the remains of his appetite quietly smoking in a pile beside the rubble. 

///

Weeks later, Wade starts to find the afternoons just a little more tolerable. He takes each of Matt's words to heart, much to Peter's relief and Matt's quiet approval, and although it certainly doesn't keep him out of trouble, there have been no Talks, no final demands, no stomped on blood-pumps, so he calls it a win. 

Naturally, he is still bored. So he makes the obsessional visit to respective workplaces. 'Don't they have a Bring Your Boytoy to Work Day or something?' he whines at Peter as he's being manhandled toward the nearest exit. 

'No we don't, and no – you're only half of the equation, and an extra no on top, because you're so going to get me fired.' Peter retorts the first time Wade appears, complete with full costume and a dazzling detergent-advert white labcoat. They don't even _wear_ white labcoats at Horizon Labs, Peter inwardly screams as he opens a door and shoves Wade through. 

Wade tries again a week or so later, only instead with a shiny new holographic projected image and a promise to keep very still and not touch anything, honest. Peter doesn't believe that for a minute, but he senses Wade's need and sets him down by the old computer they use for online gaming and solitaire and tells him a little about his work. 

Oddly enough, it's not Wade whose patience crumbles first. There's only so much Deadpool Peter can put up with in a day, and so Wade gets used to regularly dropping by until Peter's tolerance has worn thin, and makes a graceful exit. It doesn't bother him – annoying Spidey has been one of his favourite hobbies years before they started sleeping together, why should it be any different now? 

He sees Matt less regularly of an afternoon, but not because Matt throws him out. Matt simply offers a chair and continues working as if Wade's not even there half the time, sometimes commenting on things they need to do around the apartment, or the latest Avengers-related crisis. When Matt sits quietly, reading a Braille document, or politely asking Wade to leave the room when he discusses confidential matters it sometimes reminds him of Nate – the confidence, the self-assuredness, perhaps. That and they both look pretty hot whilst cracking skulls, not that Wade has ever mentioned that to either of them. 

It's just not as much fun when he can't provoke a reaction. He can't even pick on that Foggy guy any more either now ever since the little incident with the self-made arsenal of office stationary and the staplegun'd eyeball. Geesh. Some guys are just so squeamish. 

Wade has to wait until the evenings before the real action starts. Lucky for him, he's a patient man. 

 

-end pt 2


End file.
